Alone together
by Snowfur12
Summary: My first one-shot, yay! 'Bout Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves


**I'm not good at long stories, so I decided, why not do a one-shot?**

 **Ok, so for the people who had read my story "Reverse pines"(you can skip this if you haven't) I'm sorry I haven't posted the new story, but I can't seem to get the plot right, or find the style of right I want to use, so if I decide just to post a new chapter, I'll probably just end up deleting it cause I think it's horrible, and I messes the entire story up. So, I'll still try to continue the story, but it might take a while, especially since there hasn't been a episode of GF out for a while, so I don't have the personality of the charaters.**

* * *

I opened my eyes wearily, arching my back and legs. In a second I remembered the battle with the Dark Forest, and felt weighed down by the sadness of it all. But I gazed around, I saw that the camp was empty, but nearly repaired. I perked my ears up listening or the sound of activity. Where was everyone? Why would they leave me? I realized that I was sitting in a far corner of the camp. Maybe they didn't see me when they were treating the injured cats.

I gave my chest a couple of lick, trying to settle my wild black fur, and padded over to the medicine cat den. I walked into the den noting that most of the dull green lichen strands from the entrance were gone. "Jayfeather, Leafpool?" I glanced around the small clearing calling their name softly. Poking my head into the crevice in the rock, I saw I was standing on a small pile of leaves.

I leaned down to gather the leaves up again when I noticed none of them had been crumpled or scattered. Dismissing the fact, I pulled out of the medicine cat den and briskly walked into the center of camp. Glancing up at the sky, I saw gray clouds gathering above head. Ducking into the warrior's den, I saw it was completely empty. Checking everywhere, I saw that no cat was in camp, not even in the nursery.

Growing worried, I rushed out of the ripped bramble tunnel, becoming even more distressed when I didn't feel the familiar tug of the brambles. I inhaled sharply. Or did I inhale? Am I even breathing? I tried again. I felt my throat tighten, but I didn't breathe in. I froze. Shouldn't I have a heartbeat too? Where was that? I listened. Nothing

Panicking, I looked around wildly. I plunged into the nearest bush. There was no rustle as I passed through it. The trees began to thin, and I found myself of a small hill, where the clan had gathered. They stood as a group, an eerie silence hanging in the air.

I spotted Ivypool, standing at the edge of the gathered clan. I rushed toward her. "Ivypool," I gasped, "What's happening, why is no one in camp." She didn't look at me. I walked forward, trying to get her attention, and almost fell into a hole. "Wha..?" I said to myself, "Why is this here?" I peered over the edge. It wasn't a very big, and was already being filled, but under the dirt I saw a pelt. I gagged as I realized what it was. It was a grave.

I was dead. I gagged even more. I whimpered and fled from that hill. Maybe it was a joke. I shook the thought from my head, not even Starclan could make me be able to go through things. Where was Starclan? I broke into a sprint with no destination in mind. The more I thought, the faster I ran, trying to get away from everything. Above, the clouds only grew darker and darker.

Suddenly the ground disappeared underneath me, and I fell, tumbling down a dark path until I rolled to a stop. Apparently gravity still affected me. I was in the tunnels. Inside the tunnels it was still dark, the light barely reaching past the entrance. I walked forward, letting myself melt into the shadows. The tunnel sloped downward and soon I could hear the soft gurgle of the river. The tunnel turned softer shades of gray until it expanded into a dim light room. A hole in the ceiling allowed gray light to filter in, and a river cut through the center of the floor.

I sat down, allowing the river to calm me. "Hollyleaf?" I jumped up, startled, then sat down even more confused than I already was. Fallen Leaves stood awkwardly at the mouth of another tunnel. I opened my mouth the say something, but couldn't think of anything. After a few minutes of unbroken silence I said. "You can see me?" Fallen Leaves cocked his head to the left.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Uh... I died."

He blinked at me. "Oh."

"Fallen Leaves, do you have a kind of power or something?" I asked.

He shuffled his paws, "Umm… no. I might have not told you something."

I stared at him, feeling very confused. "What?" I asked, quite scared.

"I drowned here, many moon ago," he flinched as he said it.

There was another silence. Again I couldn't find anything to say. I closed my eyes. Was that why he was so cold? I stared at him. I wasn't angry, or sad, I'm not even sure what I was any more. So I said. "How long have you been like this, why did you stay?"

He shook his head. "I-I don't know, too many moons to count, and I was waiting for my mom to come find me."

More silence.

"I have an idea," I said quietly. I flicked my tail showing he should come with me. I stood up, and after a few seconds I headed for the moor entrance tunnel. I heard Fallen Leaves close behind me as we entered the darkness. ' _Fallen Leaves didn't even asked where we were going'_ I thought, letting his trust warm me. But as we got closer to the exit, I could hear his pawsteps falter. "Hollyleaf," the white and orange tom said quietly.

I walked out the mouth of the tunnel. I saw the wind whip up the pink and purple heather, making it ripple. Continuing to look around, I saw the lake. It was darker than usual, and the wind was making large, white capped waves.' _I drowned here'_ , that's what Fallen Leaves had said. I shivered, thinking about what it had to be like to be caught under dark, rough water, as it dragged you down and-."Hollyleaf," Fallen Leaves said louder.

I shivered again before turning around to face him. He was crouched at the entrance, only his head sticking out of the tunnel. "Please, Hollyleaf, I don't to leave the tunnels." he pleaded. I swished my tail. "Fallen Leaves, just this once, do it for me," I begged. He look skeptical as he pulled himself out of the tunnel.

We began to cross the almost empty moor. The only thing was saw was a rabbit running from a young Windclan warrior. The entire time Fallen Leaves was looking around, as if something was going to attack him. I tried to calm him down, but he was oblivious to me. I sigh and continued walking.

Soon we were at the Moonpool. I stared at the clouded sky hoping that Starclan could see me. I felt Fallen Leaves bristle beside me. "Why are we here?" he asked tensely. I stared at the small black pool in front of us, and let my paws slide into the imprinted stone.

"This is where medicine cats go to talk to Starclan on the half-moon"

He looked confused, "But we're not medicine cats, and it isn't a half-moon."

I bristled slightly, but confidently said, "It'll work the same," feeling much less confident than I sounded. "Just touch your nose to the water." And with that I laid down, touching my nose to the water. It was cold and sent a shiver down my spine, but I was encased in sleep almost immediately.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a green clearing with even greener trees and bushes surrounding it. Wind blew threw my fur, and I relaxed, savoring that feeling as well as the grass against my paws, and the sunlight in my fur. I could smell prey all around my, and my mouth started to water.

I shook my head, I wasn't here to hunt. I turned my head to a rustling at the far end of the clearing, and saw Firestar. His orange pelt blazed in the sunlight, and his emerald green eyes glowed with happiness. Another cat I didn't know step out of the brambles beside him. She had a nice build, with gray-blue fur that rippled as she moved. She had piercing blue eyes.

Firestar's eyes widened when he saw me, and I sharply inhaled. I didn't know what I was going to say. "Hollyleaf!" Firestar called as he skidded to a stop next to me, "How did you get here? We couldn't find you after the battle!" ' _That's why I was still in camp'_ I thought. "I went to the Moonpool," I explained, "I was with Fallen Leaves when I came. Have you seen him?" Firestar shook his head, looking slightly confused. "I don't think I've heard of Fallen Leaves."

"Oh, well he died in the tunnels, even before the clans were here, I think."

Firestar nodded. "That would explain it."

The blue she-cat padded up beside us. I realized who she was as she began to talk. She was Bluestar, the leader before Firestar. "Hollyleaf," she acknowledged me, "I believed that Fallen Leaves went back to the tunnels." I opened my mouth to say something, but Bluestar continued talking. " I know that you want to be with Starclan, with your clan, but you want to be with Fallen Leaves." She shook her head softly. "But Fallen Leaves's spirit cannot come to Starclan because he belongs somewhere else, with his own clan, or tribe. I'm sorry but you cannot live with a paw in both worlds."

I blinked. Before I could even say hello, she had given me a hard choice. I thought about her life, how she lost her mother, sister, and kits, than was betrayed by her deputy- Tigerclaw. She was faced with hard choices all her life, and now she was trying to help me make mine before it was too hard. But it didn't feel that way, it just felt like she was trying to make everything harder for me. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes to think about where would be my new home.

It was a long while before I made my choice. When I did Firestar and Bluestar were gone. I stood up and stretched.

.

.

.

I emerged into the cavern with the river to find Fallen Leaves sitting by himself staring at the hole in the ceiling. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked directly. Fallen Leaves turned to face me, he knew what I was talking about. He hung his head as he said, "I thought you would think that i'm a freak, and you would leave me like everyone else, and I'd be alone again."

I walked to him silently and settled down beside him. Above us a flash of lightning lit the room and a roll of thunder followed. The storm had broke, and rain began to pour through the roof.

I leaned into Fallen Leaves. "Then let's be alone together."


End file.
